


tEXtO

by sebaekah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaekah/pseuds/sebaekah
Summary: new boy baekhyun becomes a new victim of untouchable sehun and his basketball (yes, cliché) friends after joining a common group of victims. turns out it’s true when they say you love the ones who hurt you the most.or a sebaek text au.





	1. gang of midgets

**_daddies_ **

_mon. 29 april — 16:23_

**baby:** y’all coming to practice tonight??

**baby:** you better not leave me alone like last time

**dad:** yes we are sehunnie

**dad:** i bought food and we can order

**nini:** yeah it’ll only be us four so we can fuck about

**10:** he means actually practice 

**10:** and also throw balls at his head

**baby:** no we should save the ball throwing for the group of nerds

**dad:** you mean that loud ass jongdae and his gang of midgets??

**baby:** that’s the one

**nini:** i saw them today and i’m pretty sure they have a new recruit

**nini:** he’s a midget too

**10:** ain’t it that silver haired kid with female looking hands?? 

**nini:** yeah 

**baby:** is he as loud and annoying as the rest of them?

**dad:** and unattractive?

**dad:** lesbi-honest if he’s friends with those lot he’s bound to be

**baby:** either way it gives us one more person to fuck with

**nini:** now now sehunnie let’s not get too hasty

**10:** we need to figure him out first

**10:** then we can bully him

**baby:** well we can plot tonight les’ gooo

♧

**_170cm_ **

_mon. 29 april — 16:24_

**byunnie:** hey kiddos just wanted to say thanku for befriending me!!

**byunnie:** no one ever puts up with my loud ass!!

**miss** **korea:** i’m glad i found someone equally as loud and obnoxious as me!!1!!!

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** just be glad i’m friends with loud people otherwise i woulda beat your ass

**shoo(** **min):** ksoo seems like he’d beat you but will protect you more than anyone else here

**byunnie:** i guess i’ll have to woo you 

**miss korea:** he’s already wooed

**miss korea:** otherwise there’s no way he’d let you be our friends

**shoo(min):** i’m just happy we caught this loud cutie before anyone else

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** minseok likes having cute friends to brag about

**byunnie:** i’m potentially flattered..

**byunnie:** what about yixing?

**byunnie:** is he here? 

**miss** **korea:** he rarely uses his phone

**shoo(** **min):** it’s why we often make fun of his grandad ass bc he’s never here

**sheep:** ‘grandad’ he says, the ‘he’ being the oldest dusty bitch here

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** feisty 

**byunnie:** wow xing you’re bolder than when i met you

**sheep:** lack of face-to-face interaction gives me confidence

**miss** **korea:** cute

**miss** **korea:** as you can see we are all secretly in love with yixing

**shoo(min):** speak for yourself

**byunnie:** i’m glad you ‘caught’ me before anyone else!!

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** we knew you would honey

**byunnie:** i’ll see you guys tomorrow!!

**byunnie:** maybe you can give me a tour of how this damn school works!!

**miss** **korea:** just know there are three main social categories 

**miss** **korea:** the misfits

**shoo(min):** the ‘middle’ class aka what we apparently are

**shoo(min):** in my opinion we fit more into the ‘deadly beasts’ but hey

**miss** **korea:** and finally, the ‘royalty’ class

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** here you’ll find all the wannabe regina georges 

**sheep:** ‘hot and drool-worthy’ basketball players

**shoo(** **min):** and the random rich kids

**byunnie:** sounds fun

**byunnie:** who should i avoid the most?

**miss** **korea:** basically all of royalty but most of all 

**miss** **korea:** the basketball team

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** jerks.. ugh

**shoo(** **min):** park chanyeol, kim jongin, kim junmyeon and worst of all, oh sehun

**miss** **korea:** the biggest assholes you’ll ever meet

**miss** **korea:** they bully anyone for any reason

**sheep:** we’ve come across them a few times

**sheep:** mostly make fun of us for our height

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** ...and the fact that we sing

**shoo(min):** sehun once threw a basketball in my face just because i came looking for the gym coach

**miss** **korea:** who is also our singing teacher

**byunnie:** they sound ruthless..

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** they are, and toxic, punchable, so freaking excruciatingly annoying dickheads

**sheep:** we call them ‘the unknown hell rejects’

**byunnie:** ...okay

**miss** **korea:** if you don’t believe us now, wait until you cross paths with them..

**byunnie:** you’re probably making it out to be worse than it is but okayy

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** you’ll regret being so naive

**byunnie:** ...

**miss** **korea:** he’s right

**shoo(** **min):** definitely!!

**sheep:** 100%


	2. dumb, dumber and dumberer

**_daddies_ **

_tue 30 april — 17:56_

**dad:** coach just told me practice is cancelled tomorrow

**10:** please expand

**dad:** the lil’ bitches

**dad:** their singy song fun time got moved to tomorrow so coach can’t coach us

**baby:** wtf

**baby:** so he’s blowing us off for those gays

**nini:** don’t tell me their little groupie is taking our precious time

**baby:** that shithead will pay who does he think he is

**baby:** he can eat my ass

**baby:** wait no

**baby:** my ass is too precious

**10:** ain’t your ass already reserved for m*na

**nini:** ain’t YOUR ass reserved for j**yo

**nini:** wait she dumped your ass

**dad:** let’s not say j*hyo in front of chanyeol

**10:** THAT BITCH LEFT ME BECAUSE SHE’S FRIENDS WITH THE MIDGET CLAN

**10:** too bad she’s a cute bitch

**10:** otherwise i woulda yeeted her bestie in the trash

**10:** we don’t yeet women in this household

**baby:** ANYWAY

**baby:** i haven’t seen the new kid yet

**nini:** we need to bully him though like what would high school be if we weren’t dickheads

**dad:** why don’t we find his socials

**nini:** how

**nini:** we don’t even know his name

**10:** look on jongays friends list

**10:** satansoo doesn’t have social media he’s a fucking granddad

**baby:** is this him??

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=2quooqg)

**10:** i think so?

**10:** he looked uglier in real life

**dad:** he’s not as bad as the other i’ll give him that

**dad:** he had potential but chose the midgets

**dad:** disappointed but not surprised

**_170cm_ **

_thu 2 may — 15:09_

**byunnie:** lads are you free now i wanna talk to our vocal coach about our lesson yesterday

**byunnie:** i was wondering if you wanted to join y’know

**byunnie:** plus he’s fit

**miss** **korea:** did you just out yourself?

**byunnie:** just call me boochie lover

_**miss** **korea** changed **byunnie** to **boochie** **lover**._

**boochie lover:** aren’t you pretty homo yourself

**miss** **korea:** how did you work that out

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** you talk about wanting to dick down our chemistry teacher and call yourself ‘miss’

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** not to stereotype but

**shoo(min):** just call him jonggay

_**boochie lover** changed **miss** **korea** to **jonggay**._

**sheep:** haha loser

_**jonggay** changed **sheep** to **dusty ass grandpa**._

**boochie** **lover:** as i was saying

**boochie** **lover:** y’allsies coming or what

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** homework soz

**jonggay:** did you just say soz wtf

**jonggay:** i’m too busy cleaning my mother

**jonggay:** with my mother***

**shoo(min):** i would but

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** but

**shoo(min):** i have a variety of extracurricular activities

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** he has a variety of extracurricular activities

**shoo(min):** fuck off

**boochie lover:** fuck off

**shoo(min):** go eat a poop flavoured booty u fucker

_**shoo(min)** changed **boochie** **lover** to **fucker.**_

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** wow you’re already part of our messed up family

**penguin** **owl** **hybrid:** the messed up being minseok

_**shoo(min)** changed **penguin** **owl** **hybrid** to **dumb.**_

_**dumb** changed **shoo(min)** to **dumber**._

_**dumber** changed **dumb** to **dumberer**._

**jonggay:** dumberer

**dumber:** shut up jonggay

**fucker:** yeah shut up jonggay

**jonggay:** shut up you baked potato

_**jonggay** changed **fucker** to **baeked potato**._

**baeked potato:** -_-

**baeked potato:** see you then you boring assholes

**baeked** **potato:** wait yixing

**jonggay:** he’s not gonna reply

**baeked** **potato:** ofc what was i thinking

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=s2qys0)


	3. hey shorty

_**170cm** _

_thu 2 may — 18:38_

**baeked potato:** okay wtf

**baeked potato:** now i’m fully fucking calm

**baeked potato:** let me fucking spill my fucking trauma you fucking bros

**dusty ass grandpa:** are you sure you’re calm

**jonggay:** i’ve never seen so many literal fucks given

**dumber:** baekhyun-ah what’s wrong

**dumberer:** what happened

**jonggay:** wait a sec

_**jonggay** changed **dumber** to **mini** . _

_**jonggay** changed  **dumberer** to  **pengsoo**. _

**jonggay:** there we go

**baeked potato:** ok so i went to see our teacher u know

**dusty ass grandpa:** yes

**baeked potato:** so ofc he’s there and there was another teacher

**baeked potato:** chemistry or smthn idk

**jonggay:** go on

**baeked potato:** three guesses as to who else was there

**jonggay:** beyonce

**mini:** changmin

**baeked potato:** no no

**pengsoo:** someone we collectively hate?

**pengsoo:** some people*

**baeked potato:** yes

**jonggay:** seriously????

**mini:** why are they everywhere bitch tf

**baeked potato:** yeah okay so that wasnt the worst oart

**baeked potato:** part*

**baeked potato:** now i know why you hate them just say it

**mini:** we told you so

**jonggay:** ok then what beef went on

**baeked potato:** so

**baeked potato:** i finished talking to him u know he said i did good the usual

**baeked potato:** and he slowly starts walking away

**baeked potato:** i’m fiddling with my phone

**baeked potato:** music and stuff so i can walk home and the mean girls lot decide to walk up to me

**jonggay:** oh damn

**baeked potato:** okay so the 2nd tallest one with dark hair big nose

**dusty ass grandpa:** sehun

**baeked** **potato:** yeah okay seahorse whatever

**jonggay:** SEAHORSE AJDJDJA

**baeked potato:** yeh so hE CAME UP TO ME

**baeked potato:** RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND SAYS

**baeked potato:** ‘hey shorty’

**baeked potato:** SHORTY I MEAN THE A.U.D.A.C.I.T.Y

**pengsoo:** they nEED a new comeback tho shit

**baeked potato:** so me being a cocky bitch with extra cock i reply a not so fruitful reply of ‘was that supposed to be cute’

**baeked potato:** like i panicked he’s so fkcivnn tall omg

**mini:** too bad his dick isn’t as big

**pengsoo:** have you seen his dick hyung?

**mini:** not much to see lets be honest

**dusty ass grandpa:** is there more

**baeked potato:** ofc so the others get closer and the reALLY tall one with weird ears says ‘you’ll regret trynna be so smart’

**baeked** **potato:** like who tf does he think he is this isn’t a fucking movie

**jonggay:** chanyeol btw

**baeked** **potato:** so i scoff and start walkig away aND MR SEAHORSE GRABS MY ARM AND TURNS ME AROUND AND SHOVES ME BACK LIKE HE WAS  _TRYING_ TO BE HARD

**baeked** **potato:** so im like rlly fucking mad at this point and you can see it in my face so the small one says ‘oo look a fag’s angry’

**baeked** **potato:** I WAS HAVING NONE OF IT I STG HE FUCKING PULLED THE HOMOPHOBIC SLURS THIS BITCH WAS READY TO FIHGT

**jonggay:** wtf i–

**baeked** **potato:** and mr fuckifn seahorse looks me DEAD in the eye and says

**baeked** **potato:** get ready for hell

**mini:** IS THIS ACTUALLY MEAN GIRLS I STG

**baeked** **potato:** so i make a snide remark and he

**baeked** **potato:** wait for it

**baeked** **potato:** gutted me in the fucking stomach lIKE LEGIT KNOCKED MY INTENSTINES ABOUT AND I STUMBLE BACK AND HE PUNCHES ME IN THE FACE

**mini:** BEEF BITCH BEEF TELL ME YOU HIT HIM BACK

**pengsoo:** YOU BETTER

**baeked** **potato:** IWENT  _STRAIGHT_ FOR HIS JAW. LITTLE DID THAT BITCH KNOW I CAN PUNCH  TWICE AS HARD.

**dusty** **ass** **grandpa:** yes bitch!!

**baeked** **potato:** so now we’re having a massive scrap. i’m beating this bitch up yeah

**baeked** **potato:** little did i know oUR SINGING TEACHER HASNT LEFT YET

**baeked** **potato:** ofc he breaks us apart

**baeked** **potato:** little miss mean girls are egging seahorse on and here’s me almost unscathed

**mini:** so you won the fight

**baeked** **potato:** yes

**jonggay:** thats my bitch

**baeked** **potato:** BUT

**baeked** **potato:** i’m not allowed into school for over a week

**dusty** **ass** **grandpa:** what about sehun and the others

**baeked potato:** sehun got less than a week

**baeked** **potato:** the others, nothing

**pengsoo:** wow

**pengsoo:** they win again

**dusty** **ass** **grandpa:** are you okay now though

**baeked** **potato:** yep just a bit sore in the intesine area

**jonggay:** i dont think your mama will be too happy

**baeked** **potato:** she loves me so she’s not too harsh :(

**baeked** **potato:** she just said no pizza and chocolate and i’m not allowed to play pubg :((

**mini:** wtf

**mini:** she’s so,,, soft?? can i have your mother??

**baeked potato:** no :((

**pengsoo:** get some rest baekhyun-ah

**dusty** **ass** **grandpa:** and study hard while youre off

**jonggay:** and no more fighting!!

**baeked** **potato:** i’ll be okay dad

**baeked** **potato:** thanku tho

**baeked potato:** nice to know i have you :)

**mini:** ure our cute baybie after all now slep

**baeked potato:** *thumbs up emoji*

**baeked potato:** cant b bothered finding it

**jonggay:** i hate that emoji anyway

**pengsoo:** gn baek

**baeked potato:** gudnite bros

♧

**_daddies_ **

_thu 2 may — 18:39_

**dad:** sehun

**dad:** i dont often say this

**dad:** it should have been said earlier

**dad:** you’re stupid.

**dad:** S.T.U.P.I.D

**10:** the s in stupid stands for sehun

**baby:** why

**nini:** we’re all for beating up dwarves but not in front of teachers you gaumless shit

**baby:** I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS THERE

**baby:** CONSIDERING HE’S A BASKETBALL COACH I THOUGHT HE WOULDVE LEFT QUICKER

**10:** like we said, stupid

**dad:** if i knew more than one way of expressing your stupidness you bet i’d do it

**nini:** moronic imbecile

**dad:** we’re sticking with stupid

_**10** changed  **baby** to  **stupid** . _

**stupid:** ????

**stupid:** whatever

**stupid:** this dude has a few days to do nothing!

**nini:** u mean try and fuck ur soon to be bitch

**10:** what else would he mean

♧

**Suspension.**

[ _kkibum@smtown_ ](mailto:kkibum@smtown) [ _.com_ ](mailto:kkibum@smtown.com)

_fri 3 may — 13:00_

_to:[ byunbaekhyun@smtown.com,](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com,)[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com)_

On further review of your actions it has been decided that the both of you will be suspended for 3 weeks. With regards to your behaviour you are unable to partake in academic studies. Please have your parents contact the school to arrange a meeting as soon as possible.

Kind Regards,

Mr Kim.

♧

_**170cm** _

_fri 3 may — 14:17_

**baeked potato:** i now wont be in school for 3 weeks. great.

**jonggay:** wow byun baek, how long have you been at this school so far?

**baeked potato:** -_-

**mini:** have fun you lucky bitch!!

♧

_**daddies** _

_fri 3 may — 15:42_

**stupid:** guess which bitch now has 3 weeks to do shit

**10:** disappointed but not surprised

**nini:** i dont get you

**dad:** who does nini, who does

**stupid:** I’M the one who has shortys email address

**stupid:** what do you have huh

**10:** sanity

**dad:** i wish i had that

**nini:** what so now you’re gonna revert to cyber bullying

**nini:** im not gonna question it

**10:** let him be a bitch jongin-ah

**stupid:** don’t act like youre all not bitches

**dad:** but you hunnie are a bratty bitch

**stupid:** -_-

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=s2qys0)


	4. happy aging ceremony!

**_170cm_ **

_mon 6 may — 8:03_

**jonggay:** knock knock 

**baeked potato:** who's there 

**jonggay:** no i mean knock knock can i come into your dms

**baeked potato:** yes hello

**jonggay:** happy birthday 2 u 

**jonggay:** even though we haven't known you long we feel really close to you and you're OUR bitch 

**mini:** we're coming over later to celebrate your aging ceremony with non alcoholic beverages and cake

**baeked potato:** pls can you bring chocolate cake

**pengsoo:** we were planning on doing just that

**baeked potato:** yay!!

♧

**no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 14:38_

_to:[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com) _

hey shorty

**Re: no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 15:07_

_to:[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com)_

before calling me a bitch make sure you’re grammatically adequate.

go waste your breath on someone who’s stupid enough to find you bareable.

**Re: Re: no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 15:13_

_to:[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com) _

replying with perfect grammar and sophisticated language doesnt make you look big it just makes you seem like even more of a bitch. u ain’t big. just bc you beat me in a fight one time doesn’t mean you’re bigger than me you bitch.

**Re: Re: Re: no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 15:15_

_to:[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com)_

what do you want with me. if you’re simply here to throw shit just say so.

**Re: Re: Re: Re: no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 15:19_

_to:[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com)_

your face annoys me and your friends are shitheads.

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 15:24_

_to:[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com)_

do you need counselling 

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: no subject bc ur a bitch**

_[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 15:27_

_to:[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com)_

counselling would be punching you in the face.

♧

**_170cm_ **

_mon 6 may — 21:49_

**baeked potato:** thanku for an amazing party :3

**dusty ass grandpa:** youre welcome honey

**mini:** honey

**jonggay:** honey

**pengsoo:** honey

**dusty ass grandpa:**.....

♧

**happy birthday**

_[ohsehun@smtown.com](mailto:ohsehun@smtown.com) _

_mon 6 may — 22:05_

_to:[byunbaekhyun@smtown.com](mailto:byunbaekhyun@smtown.com)_

happy birthday asshole, hope you like your present.

[attached photo]

♧

**_170cm_ **

_mon 6 may — 22:10_

**baeked potato:** WHAT THE FUCK

**jonggay:** WHAT’S THE FUCK?

**baeked potato:** i got an email from oh sehun and it said smthn along the lines of happy birthday asshole with an image attached and the image showed how he put ALL over social media my face with smthn like ‘this faggot is up for a fight, tuesday AND MY ADDRESS.

**baeked potato:** MY FUCKING ADDRESS IM GONNA HAVE A MOB OUTSIDE MY DOOR TOMORROW FUCK

**pengsoo:** its okay we’ll sort this somehow

**mini:** somehow

**baeked potato:**............

♧

**_sehunnie_ **

_mon 6 may — 22:52_

**jonginah:** isnt this going to far

**sehunnie:** nini this is absolutely fine

**sehunnie:** its what he deserves

**jonginah:** you actually think that??

**jonginah:** wow

**jonginah:** you never cease to surprise me.

**sehunnie:** what

**sehunnie:** nini wdym

**sehunnie:** kim jongin!

**sehunnie:**.....

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=s2qys0)


	5. i have something you don't

_**170cm** _

_tue 7 may — 11:34_

**pengsoo:** its a real good job no one at our school is stupid and bothered enough to mob your house

**baeked potato:** yeah well i got lucky this time

**mini:** why do i get the feeling this is only going to get worse

**baeked potato:** i can handle oh seahorse.

**baeked potato:** but i dont want u guys to get bullied more bc of me

**baeked potato:** i just bring more attention to you

**dusty ass grandpa:** its okay baek we can handle it!!

**baeked potato:** :/

**jonggay:** we can sweetie!!

**baeked potato:**...

**baeked potato:** fine

♧

**_daddies_ **

_tue 7 may — 12:21_

**stupid:** where are you all :(

**stupid:** i’m sat eating alone :((((

**stupid:** all i can hear is shorty and co being loud and annoying pls save me D:

**dad:** i’ll be there soon

**10:** give me like 5-10 mins

**stupid:** wow is that really how long it takes you to get in jihyo’s pants

**10:**....

_12:28_

**10:** u bully me but i have something u don’t 

**dad:** what

**stupid:** what

**10:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**10:** youll find out

♧

**_unknown_ **

_tue 7 may — 16:00_

**unknown:** hey

**baekhyun:** who is this

**unknown:** whoever you want it to be

**baekhyun:** let’s not play games

**unknown:** three guesses honey

**baekhyun:** let’s also not with the honey

**unknown:** c’mon

**unknown:** three

**unknown:** guesses

**baekhyun:** idk?? gandhi?? prince william?? judas??

**unknown:** shorty... cmon...

**unknown:** i know you lack height but i didnt know you lacked that much intelligence 

**baekhyun:**...

_you have blocked this number. you will no longer recieve calls or texts from this number._

**unknown:** really??

_message unable to send._

**unknown:** asshole

_message unable to send._

**unknown:** FUCK

_message unable to send._

♧

_**daddies** _

_tue 7 may — 16:17_

**stupid:** wowee

**stupid:** great thinking yeol

**stupid:** ‘lets just message him’

**dad:** what happened???

**stupid:** he blOCKED me.

**nini:** did you really think it was gonna work???

**dad:** chanyeol didnt do computing for nothing

**dad:** im sure theres a way to unblock it 

**10:** come over w your phone and ill try something 

**stupid:** omw

♧

**_unknown_ **

_tue 7 may — 16:52_

**unknown:** u cant get rid of me that easily shorty

**baekhyun:** WHAT THE FUCK

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=s2qys0)


	6. psycho

**_170cm_ **

_wed 8 may — 12:39_

**jonggay:** have you found out who gave your number away yet?

**baeked potato:** no 

**baeked potato:** he won’t tell me 

**mini:** is there anyone you can think of who would have your phone number

**mini:** other than us

**baeked potato:** yes, there is you, but i don’t think you would give it away

**baeked potato:** there’s jihyo, but she hates them all, my brother, parents, a few members of the school council

**pengsoo:** it couldn’t be anyone on the school council could it? i mean they do practically suck up to them

**dusty ass grandpa:** that’s possible but why would they go against baek?

**jonggay:** something smells fishy

**baeked potato:** im really glad i dont have to see them in school

**pengsoo:** we do though

**mini:** lucky

♧

**_daddies_ **

_wed 8 may — 12:57_

**stupid:** you better give jihyo a big thankyou

**10:** trust me, i will

**nini:** just be glad you dont have to suffer seeing him eye her up every second

**dad:** its disgusting

**10:** anyway

**10:** arent you spending your days in mina’s pants?

**dad:** disgusting 

**stupid:** no its not like i can fuck her while she’s at school

**nini:**

**[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=29e1xg3) **

**dad:** what are you doing then

**stupid:** what do you think

**nini:** bugging shorty i presume

**stupid:** yes??

**stupid:** you better be riling up the others

**10:** in less than five minutes we plan on throwing egg salad at them

**stupid:** and i’m missing it?? :(((

**dad:** we’ll film it for you honey!

♧

**_170cm_ **

_wed 8 may — 13:01_

**jonggay:** BE G L A D YOURE NOT IN SCHOOL

**baeked potato:** why???

**mini:** THEY THREW EGGESALAD ALL IVER US

**pengsoo:** mostly jongdae and minseok but yes

**dusty ass grandpa:** im clean but still

**jonggay:** IM FUMING 

**mini:** WERE FUMING

**baeked potato:** i hope youre cleaning up straight away, that stuff aint nice

**dusty ass grandpa:** were currently hididng in the toilets

**dusty ass grandpa:** not IN the toilets but yeah

**baeked potato:** so youre all messaging on the gc while standing in the toilets tOGETHER?

**jonggay:** WERE FUMING BAEKHYUN OKAY

**pengsoo:** tell your lanky little stalker to call off his little gang

**dusty ass grandpa:** *tall gang

**baeked potato:**..okay

♧

**_seahorse_ **

_wed 8 may — 13:10_

**shorty:** call of your little squad, you asshole

**seahorse:** sweety thats not happening

**shorty:** why? do you get a kick out of being an asshole

**shorty:** you know many would be jealous to be around one giant asshole

**shorty:** because people are into that

**seahorse:** are you done?

**shorty:** no

**seahorse:** yes you are 

**shorty:**???

**seahorse:** nothing you say will make me stop

**seahorse:** and you can’t block me 

**shorty:** why are you this way? why do you have to bother mE 

**shorty:** lord what did i do wrong

**seahorse:** you’re the one replying, dimwit 

**shorty:**...

**shorty:** tell me who gave you my number.

**seahorse:** you really wanna know?

**seahorse:** it was jihyo, you know that bitchass who dumped chanyeol

**seahorse:** cheeky little slut gave us your number in exchange for sex with chanyeol

**shorty:** FUCK OFF

**shorty:** NO SHE DIDNT

**shorty:** AND DONT CALL HER A SLUT YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD

**seahorse:** i mean, if you cant handle the truth

**seahorse:** u know you act like youre tough as nails but youre just a pathetic little pup

_you have blocked this number. you will no longer recieve calls or texts from this number._

**seahorse:** not gonna work shorty

_message unable to send._

**seahorse:** not gonna work shorty

**shorty:** are you a fucking pyscho??

**shorty:** do you actually get off on making peoples lives a misery????

**shorty:** did daddy leave you?

**seahorse:** no he didnt, did daddy leave YOU?

**shorty:** FUCK. YOU.

♧

**_170cm_ **

_wed 8 may — 13:46_

**baeked potato:** he told me who it was

**dusty ass grandpa:** who what was 

**jonggay:** giving your number out?

**mini:** who was it baek?

**baeked potato:** he said it was jihyo

**baeked potato:** but

**baeked potato:** hes lying, right?

**pengsoo:** of course hes lying baek. hes trying to get to you. ruin your relationships.

**baeked potato:** it seemed genuine though

**baeked potato:** like he wasnt afraid bc he could prove it

**mini:** why would jihyo do that though?

**jonggay:** yeah, why would she? she left chanyeol because they were asses to us

**baeked potato:** she wanted to get back with him

**baeked potato:** for sex and stuff

**dusty ass grandpa:** jihyo wouldnt stoop tHAT low..

**pengsoo:** why dont we ask her??

**baeked potato:** like she would admit it though

**jonggay:** ive known that kid for years, i can tell when shes lying

**baeked potato:** well you obviously couldnt tell that she was fucking park chanyeol behind your backs.

**mini:** uncalled for

**baeked potato:** im sorry! im mad and tired

**baeked potato:** i cant believe i let him get to me

**pengsoo:** hes like that baek, thats just his effect

**jonggay:** i’ll find her later. ask her to her face.

**baeked potato:** ok

**mini:** you go calm down baek

**mini:** we’ll come over later, okay?

**baeked potato:** ok :(

**dusty ass grandpa:** we’ll be okay baek! just as long as none of us fall out!

**pengsoo:** dont jinx it 

♧

**_seahorse_ **

_wed 8 may — 16:03_

**shorty:** ok

**shorty:** so you were right this time

**seahorse:** im always right

**shorty:** now you have what you wanted

**shorty:** leave me and my friends alone

**shorty:** find someone else’s life to make a misery 

**shorty:** or better still, no one’s

**seahorse:** shorty..

**seahorse:** you vulnerable thing

**seahorse:** i havent finished.

**seahorse:** ive only just begun

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=s2qys0)


End file.
